Across the Marine Ocean
by ADarknessInHeaven
Summary: Requested by Buriezu za Vampire. Tails longs to see a certain someone...who's in another dimension. When they get there...they discover some things...Tails/Marine, SonBlaze.


**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Across the Marine Ocean

"Hey buddy…why so glum?" The 17 year old cobalt hedgehog turned to the 14 year old vulpine, who merely sighed as he rose from his chair.

"…It's nothing." His usually bright face was now bland, and lacked its usual cheer.

"By that face, I know it isn't 'nothing'. C'mon, bud…" The hedgehog sighed as the vulpine turned away from him, looking at a large machine.

The cobalt hedgehog finally caught on as he sighed. "…Tails…I miss Blaze as much you miss-"

"Don't say her name." Tails said, his hand running across the SS Tornado EX, the machine that they used to get back to their own dimension.

"So it IS her." The vulpine nodded as Sonic walked up to Tails, who merely sighed, looking now at a large T.V.: a dimesional communicator, he called it.

The device would allow the person to communicate with people of another dimension…Tails had been using it quite frequently as of late, to talk to Marine. "…Again?" Sonic said, Tails nodding.

"…Even though she's a dimension away…and I can talk to her…I want to do more than that." Tails said, Sonic sighing.

"We have all seven Chaos Emeralds, Tails, but you know better then I do that we can't just travel dimensions…we've got lives to save from Eggman-"

"Who is currently in a jail cell." Indeed, the 'good' doctor was finally in jail after the duo's last adventure…in another dimension, actually.

Said dimension was Blaze's, after Eggman and his negative counterpart tried to take over her universe. "Well, let's pay the people a visit. Who knows…" Tails and Sonic merely nodded as they dragged the SS Tornado EX to a nearby beach.

"Let's go." The duo got in the machine as he began to float, and it flew off…

_

* * *

_

Blaze's Dimension

* * *

"…Again, you're staring at the screen, Marine…" The 17 year old lilac feline sighed as she watched Marine staring at a blank TV screen.

"Oi bladdy know…" Marine had grown quite a bit since the Eggmen incident, or as the locals called it, the Ex2 Threat.

The 14 year old raccoon had grown taller, and still had her clothes from the last 'venture. She had ears pierced, and was wearing some sliver earrings, dolphins on them. "…Look, they're going to be busy…I'm sure sure whether they'll go on the communicator…and it's not like they're going to come he-" A sudden roaring filled the skies as they looked out of Marine's window to see the SS Tornado EX, landing next to the wooden dock.

"…Well I'll be my mother…" Blaze mumbled under her breath as she watched Marine run happily to the dock.

She began to race after the joyful raccoon, and when she was on the pier, Blaze saw a sight she wouldn't have expected… "Blaze!" Sonic called out, Blaze blushing only a little before she slowly walked up to the cobalt hedgehog.

"C'mere…" Sonic embraced her, but she quickly released it.

"I'm the princess of this dimension…if people find this, they'll…"

"They don't need to know, do they?" Sonic witfully said, Blaze blushing harder.

"…Marine." Tails said, Marine smiling.

"You've missed me, haven't you?" Tails blurted out, Marine scoffing.

"Loike I 'ave…"

"Still haven't lost the accent?" Tails jokingly pat her on the head, Marine muttering something under her breath.

"Oi can't lose meh bladdy accent!" Marine said, Tails chuckling.

"C'mon…let's head to your place. We'll talk along the way, alright?" Tails said, Marine nodding as the duo began to walk.

"…So, Blaze…have anywhere to go?" The lilac feline shook her head as Sonic looked at her.

"…_She's changed…"_ Indeed, the lilac feline had changed in appearance…she was wearing a lilac top along with jeans that nearly seemed to be tinted red near the bottom, where it was ripped for visual effect.

"No…" Blaze sadly turned away, Sonic grabbing her hand as she did so.

She blushed when he held her hand and turned her around to face him. "…Then let's take a walk, talk…" Sonic began to walk alongside the beach, Blaze following closely behind.

* * *

"…So…Marine. How's everything?" The raccoon paced around her small room, and sighed.

"It was getting pretty boring, roight…Nothin' ta do…" Marine turned to face the vulpine, who hadn't changed, aside from the fact he had grown a bit taller, and had more muscle.

"I don't blame you…ever since the Eggmen tried to take over, I'd expect people to panic…" Tails said, thinking back to the times he faced Eggman with Sonic…it wasn't quite quiet, no…it was quite the opposite.

"…_Blimey, why am OI sweatin'?! We've talked on the comm…comm…thingy, and I 'aven't…"_ Marine really was sweating a bit, Tails walking up to her as she stopped pacing.

"Marine, are you…"

"Oy, I'm foine…" Marine frantically backed away, only to nearly trip on her table, Tails catching her.

She blushed heavily, considering their faces were so close together, Marine feeling Tails' breathing, and vice versa, the duo awkward scrambled off of each other. "…Sure you're okay?" Tails asked, Marine nodding, yet blushing at the same time.

"…Io'm foine…" Marine said, smirking.

"Good." An awkward silence was formed between the two as Marine turned away from the vulpine, trying not to blush, as she just couldn't stop thinking about the vulpine, who was just standing in front of her.

"…'Ow long are ya gonna stay 'ere, anyway?" Marine raised an eyebrow, Tails shrugging.

"Not sure…I'd like to stay a while, though…" Tails said, Marine blushing.

* * *

"…How's everything?"

"It's going well…paperwork, questionings, interviews…"

"Tiring?" The lilac feline merely nodded as she sighed.

"I figured…" Sonic placed a hand on Blaze's shoulder, and she blushed.

"Just take a break for a bit…relax." Sonic said, lying down on the sand beneath him, Blaze doing the same beside the cobalt hedgehog.

"I guess…" The duo watched a slow sunset together, Sonic slowly grasping onto Blaze's hand, who merely released it quickly as she blushed.

"C'mon, Blaze…"

"Sonic…look, if people found out about us, then I'd-" Sonic rubbed Blaze's ear, resulting in a small purr, and Blaze being a lot more relaxed.

"…It's been a while…hasn't it?" Sonic said, Blaze merely nodding.

"…I guess. A year…two?" Blaze said, Sonic chuckling.

"You've grown more beautiful, y'know." Blaze blushed heavily at Sonic's sudden proclamation, the lilac feline looking downward at the sand beneath her.

* * *

"'Oy, Tails?"

"Yes?"

"Could ya…Oi dan't know…get off of me!" Marine pushed the fox off of her, and sighed.

"Oh…sorry…" Tails slowly got off of Marine, releasing the embrace that seemed to last a lifetime to the duo.

"…It's just that…I missed you, Marine. It's been a while-"

"'Ow many toime are ya gonna say that, mate?"

"…But it's true." Tails said, shrugging.

"OI guess." Another silence was formed between the two, Marine sighing.

"And this is what OI meant."

"What do you…"

"…There's nothin' ta do around this bladdy island!" Tails stepped back, Marine's sudden outburst startling the kitsune quite a bit…thankfully, he was hiding that fact.

"'Ow about we grab a boite to eat?" Tails said, Marine nodding.

"…Sure!" Marine then slapped Tails.

"And dan't make fun o' me accent." Tails chuckled, the duo walking out of Marine's house…

* * *

"Well, Blaze…If you've got nowhere to stay, where do you usually go to sleep?" Sonic inquired, Blaze sighing.

"I've got somewhere to stay…but it's far from here."

"I'm the world's fastest hedgehog, Blaze! I can make it there, no sweat!"

"I was running."

"Oh…but still, I can beat you in a fair race."

"Want to bet on that?" A grin appeared in her face, a small one…but one nonetheless, as the cobalt hedgehog grinned himself.

"Bring it on!" Blaze ran first, Sonic following her, slowly but surely.

"C'mon, Blaze…is that all you've got?"

"No, not yet!" Blaze ran quicker, the cobalt hedgehog at her side.

An hour or two seemed to pass before the duo merely just stopped, fell to the ground, and laughed. The feline was quite shocked: it had been a while since she had last laughed. Not the 'Oh, this is kinda funny, har har…' kind of laugh, but the 'I'm crying. I'm really crying from laughter.' kind of laugh. The duo was greedily taking great gulps of air, Blaze nearly in tears from laughter. "…I won in the end, y'know." Sonic said, Blaze nodding.

"I know…but here we are, Sonic. My humble home." Blaze pointed to a relatively large castle in the forest, a large flame engraved into a shield, which was engraved into the castle itself.

"Well…I can say it's big." Sonic jokingly said, a chuckle coming from Blaze.

The duo entered, seeing a large hall reminiscent of a ballroom, a large chandelier lighting the area. Pillars were to both sides, supporting a second floor "…Shiny, too." Blaze walked up to a staircase nearing the end of the hall, Sonic following.

She kept climbing the staircase, leading up to a third floor, and finally, she opened a door. "…Whoa…" Sonic merely said in awe, looking at a large bed, fit for two, a T.V., mirror…even her own personal bathroom.

"…Well…this is my room." Blaze said, Sonic smirking.

"If I lived here…I'd be satisfied…" Sonic said, looking out a relatively large balcony, and seeing a sight that probably could be expected to see in some cliché movie.

The sight was incredible. The moon above in the sky, coupled with a lake, showing the moon's reflection, and the stars illuminating the sky more than the moon, possibly. A cold breeze came by, Sonic shivering only slightly, before warmth, a light, was next to him: Blaze's hand was on fire. "Thanks, Blaze."

"…" She shed a tear, Sonic looking at her with some concern as her flame died.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked, Blaze looking at his emerald eyes.

"…Nothing…it's just that…my flames…I used to be teased for them…and for once…I find that someone needs that flame…these cursed flames that tortured me…it's helping someone." Blaze said, Sonic embracing her.

"Maybe that flame can light my candle…" Sonic witfully said, a small smile appearing on Blaze's face as the duo got on Blaze's bed.

"It's comfy, I'll admit." Sonic said, Blaze chuckling.

"You're talking about the comfort level of my bed before we make out?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Thanks for the dinner." The duo was walking back from a restaurant, and had quite the time: talking about past events, the good days.

"…No prob, mate." A silence, yet again, had been formed between the two, Marine breaking said silence.

"So, 'ow long do ya think you can stay?"

"I don't know…the emeralds reacted a lot on the ride here…for safety, I guess I'll have to leave tomorrow." The raccoon began to get into a slight state of panic.

"Hey, hey…why tomorrow? I mean…you can afford to stay a couple of days, right?"

"…You're accent's gone!" Marine sighed, and began to confess:

"…Fine, fine, I'll admit that my accent's fake. It's out of habit…but that's beside the point! Why do you have to leave tomorrow?!" Her voice was filled with worry, and her voice rather shaky…neglect to mention tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I can't just stay here…even though as much as I want to, I can't. You understand, right?" She turned away from the vulpine, tears slowly making their way down her face.

"Marine?" Tails was about to place a shoulder on her, but she quickly dashed off, sobbing.

"Marine, wait up!" Tails rushed after the raccoon, audible sobbing heard from her as she made her way home quickly, people watching the duo.

She quickly slammed the door, locking it in Tails' face as it was starting to rain…and by rain, I mean pour. "Marine…please, calm down! We'll see each other again!"

"But we won't be able to feel each other, Tails! Every single day…I see your face on that screen…wishing I could just touch you…but I know I can't! What's the use of coming here if all I can do is see you?!"

"Who said it had to be like that?!" The fox was slightly frustrated, feeling the rain pelting him from above, and this situation wasn't helping much either…

The raccoon stopped crying, if only for a minute, to hear the kitsune's words. "I…I wanted to hold you, Marine…If I have to return tomorrow…I want to make with the time I have here! Marine…What I've been trying to say is that I…I…" The fox was feeling rather faint: that raccoon could sure run, and this entire ordeal was mentally exhausting for the poor vulpine.

She opened the door to find Tails, struggling to gain control over his consciousness and his emotions. "…Tails…" The vulpine looked up at the raccoon, his usually cheery face was now a bit faint as well as Marine looked at it, said raccoon sighing.

She began to cry again as she picked him up, intending to place him in her bed. "…Ya drongo…" Tails stroked his gloved hand across her face as he yawned, nearly falling asleep in her arms.

She quickly placed the vulpine in her bed with a sigh, relaxing her arms: the kitsune was a bit heavier than one would think…and quite coincidentally, Marine lacked a second bed. "…Well…" She snuck inside the same bed as Tails, who was sleeping soundly…and by sleeping soundly, I mean he was unconscious.

"…OI love ya too, ya drongo…" She embraced the vulpine before drifting off to sleep in the comfort of Tails'…well, tails.

_

* * *

_

The Next Morning

* * *

"Mornin', gorgeous." Sonic awoke to find Blaze was already up…and unfortunately, getting dressed.

"Hey! Don't look!" Blaze said, Sonic shielding his eyes with her blanket until she tapped Sonic, signaling that she was ready.

"…My bad."

"Indeed." An awkward silence was formed between the duo as they proceeded to go downstairs, the feline making no hesitation to quickly go to the kitchen, which (like every other room in the castle) was quite large.

The refrigerator was stocked…and it was probably twice Sonic's height. The hedgehog struggled to reach the handle for the freezer, Blaze chuckling at his attempts as she brought out a stepladder. "…It's called a stepladder, Sonic. Use it well." Blaze jokingly said as the cobalt hedgehog climbed upward, and opened the freezer door.

He had unleashed a bitter wind against himself, his skin feeling icy cold to the touch as though the icy depths of the bitter ocean was going to pull him under…Blaze merely sighed, and began to radiate heat before Sonic closed the door. "…I'll probably have to go today, y'know." Blaze's ear perked up a bit, the feline sighing.

"Why?"

"…Something happened on the way here."

"What happened?" The cobalt hedgehog sighed, getting off the stepladder.

"Apparently, during our trip here, the emeralds ended up getting a bit…awkward. They became unstable, and we were nearly thrown off course…thankfully, Tails managed to steer the thing just to your dimension…so Tails wants us to get back today…just for safety's sake." Sonic explained, Blaze sighing.

"…Sonic, I…"

"Hmm?"

"…I don't want you to leave!" Blaze exclaimed, the cobalt hedgehog smirking, although it had a vague sense of despair in it.

A silence was formed between the two yet again, a tear falling down Sonic's eye. "Hmm?"

"Blaze…I don't want to leave either…but…I have to. I just do…or else who knows what'll happen, right?" Sonic said, Blaze nodding, then shaking her head.

"Maybe it was by accident! Maybe…just maybe the emeralds want you to stay here…with Marine…with Tails…with me…" Blaze said, blushing as she said those words.

"…Hold up." 'Knight of the Wind' could be heard coming from Sonic's glove: he took out a cell phone, and saw that Tails was calling him.

"Yeah, bud? Oh…okay then. I'll be there. Kay, bye." Sonic hung up, and turned to Blaze, a tint of sadness in his eyes.

"…We're leaving in 30 minutes…the emeralds are becoming unstable…" Sonic said, Blaze forlornly nodding.

"…Want to run, just one last time?" Sonic asked, Blaze nodding.

The duo rushed outside, bursting through the doors of the castle, running to the wooden dock…

* * *

"…Marine…I'm sorry." The raccoon was in tears, the vulpine trying to comfort said raccoon.

"It's just that…fate has its ways. We'll meet again…maybe sooner then you think." Marine nodded through her tears, and managed to get on her boat: The SS Super Marine.

A blur of blue and lilac was seen rushing up to the duo, revealing Sonic and Blaze. "Ah…You're both here."

"…Yes. I'd be feeling guilt if you left without my words." Blaze said, Sonic and Tails getting back on the SS Tornado EX.

"…Shall we take our leave?" Tails asked, Sonic nodding.

"Yes, yes we shall." Sonic said, the duo looking back at their dimensional counterparts.

Blaze suddenly hopped on the SS Tornado EX, and looked at Sonic. "…I'll miss you."

"But we'll see each other again, right?" Sonic said, smirking.

She took out a golden bracelet, rubies and sapphires around it, and placed it on Sonic's wrist. "…Keep this…until we meet again." Blaze started to tear a bit, getting of the SS Tornado EX.

She looked at Sonic, her eyes shimmering because of the tears falling down her cheek. She sniffled, and smiled as the SS Tornado EX began to lift into the air. "…Until we meet again…Sonic the Hedgehog!" Blaze was smiling through her tears as Sonic merely did a thumbs up.

The SS Tornado EX sped off, and as it did, so did Marine…who now had Blaze in the back. When they reached the SS Tornado EX, they looked upward to see Tails and Sonic, smiling. Marine reached upward for Tails' hand, Blaze reaching for Sonic's, just barely able to grasp the other, the ship took off into the sky. "TAILS!"

"MARINE!" The duo called for each other as the sip elevated higher and higher.

"I…I LOVE YA!" Marine summed up the courage to say, leaving Tails speechless, the vulpine nodding frantically before a portal opened, and the duo disappeared from sight…

_

* * *

_

Sonic's Dimension

* * *

"…Well, bud, we're back." Sonic said, Tails nodding, trying to hide his tears.

"…Tails?"

_

* * *

_

Blaze's Dimension

* * *

"…Marine…" Blaze tapped the raccoon on the shoulder, showing that she was crying.

_

* * *

_

In Unison

* * *

"Tails/Marine…" The dimensional duo placed a hand on their friend's shoulder, and looked at the sky.

"…We'll see them again."

* * *

This was a request from Buriezu za Vampire, and to be frank, I couldn't be happier when I was writing this: I had never wrote Tails/Marine, so if the raccoon seems a bit OOC, greatest apologies. This is my apology as well for not updating as quicker on the Vengeance Quartet…hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, I'll see you when I do!

~ADarknessInHeaven

Aka: Sam


End file.
